My Little Insanity: Many collections of Mental Illnesses
by Yuri.yaoi.maker
Summary: What if Pinkie hadn't of killed Rainbow dash? How far would Rarity go for love and Gems? This is a collection of our favorite mane six and background ponies go slowly or suddenly insane.


**Well this is just a collection of the mane six and some sub characters developing each a crazy mental illness. Using some stories or episodes from the show. Enjoy~**

* * *

Summary: Pinkie decides to let Rainbow dash live on account that she was her favorite pony, and that little act of kindess struck at the loyal pony making her more loyal than she would ever have previously wished to be. (Stockholm's Syndrome)

* * *

Have a Cupcake!

I zoomed as fast as I could once I figured out I was late, how could I have forgotten that I was to meet up with Pinkie Pie! As the wind blew against my face giving me the adrenaline that always follows the cool sensation, I loved it. My freedom to fly with amazing speed. I found myself drifting into a daze imagining how much I loved the gliding I would do in this everlasting sky, but once I came to from my day dream I looked to see that I was at the front door steps of the delicious rendezvous point. Something was off, the smell of many sweets didn't fill the air as much as it always did. There is no smell of the cake's most famous three layered hay sprinkled cake that always catches my nose when I fly over the happy place.

I raise a hoof to knock on the door but before it could touch the door it flew open and with Pinkie on the door with a smile. For a second I could have sworn the pink maned pony's smile seemed twisted, but how could that be? Her smile is always bright and uplifting to everyone. "Sorry I'm late Pink, I lost track of time and-" I began but the other pony reached over and pulled me in.

"Oh don't worry Dashie, I forgot too until I saw you in the window mumbling to yourself!" she said all the while I tried to explain myself. I smiled happy to see the other pony was ok with my lateness, though I mentally note not to let it happen again. Finally taking my view off the other pony I look around, I was wrong there was a sweet smell, though it was faint, almost like a single cupcake was made not too long ago.

"So what did you ask me to come here for?" I asked smiling as I trotted over to the display counter where normally freshly made sweets are shown, yet there is little of it and the ones that are, are cold and stale.

"Wait, aren't you hungry dashie? We can talk after we have cupcakes!" she giggles jumping past me and returning seconds later with a platter of a single cupcake. "I ate the others but you can have this one" she purred trotting over to me. The platter was nicely decorated with a single complementary white feather and small claws. "I made it look cool huh?" she said seeing me eye the décor, nodding I reached and finished the pastry in one bite. I wasn't hungry, I didn't want her desert to go to waste, I heard she gave it her all to create the delicious cupcakes she's so well known for.

"Yum, pink it tastes…" I try to start but my head began to feel a bit dizzy. "Good" I said absentmindedly as I began to trot my way to Pinkie.

"Like it? I didn't, even in a sweet treat she still is a sour puss" she giggled as if nothing. All I could process was 'she', who was she? I don't understand. But I couldn't say a single word, my head soon met the floor with a painless thump and soon darkness overtook my vision.

"She?" I could finally find a word to say but soon darkness surrounded and clouded my vision.

* * *

I awaken to the sound of giggles, I feel my face wet but when i try to move a hoof to wipe away whatever was on my face I felt the strong restrain hold it in place. I finally process where I am, Pinkie she had given me a cupcake and I somehow passed out.

"Oh, you're finally awake?" Pinkie Pie trots into view holding a small carving knife in her mouth. "Good, I was getting bored of waiting" she mumbled through the hold of the small weapon. She made her way at my side revealing her cape of stitched together cutie marks and necklace of horns. To my horror she got up on her hindlegs aiming the small knife to my flank.

"N-no! Please!" I found myself saying just before the other pony let the weapon curve around drawing blood. she giggled unable to contain herself throughout it, continuing until she could finally hold the small patch she cut off in her hoofs.

"I always loved your cutie mark, now i can finally hold it as my own" she giggled. "Now off to the next one" she said throwing the torn off cutie mark over her shoulder. She walked around me and held the small knife close to my flank before looking up. "I can leave this one, but you'll have to beg for it" she said with a sadistic purr.

"Flutter off!" I growl struggling against the binds. To think she wanted me to beg! I am the fastest, I am the strongest, _I am the best. _I close my eyes bracing for impact, one that came much slower than the previous insition. The pain of pain of a thousand burning fires coursing through my flank and up my spine began to tear through me as she continued with slowly cutting and tearing through the flapping skin holding my flank.

"Watch your language Dashie, I hate those ugly words" she whined against the knife unable to stifle her giggles. The pain continued even after she tore off the flank even before she could cut it completely off causing a pained scream to escape my lips. Throwing the knife away she reached down for the torn off flank and returned to the previously torn off flank.


End file.
